Котик (Kotik)
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: Natasha thinks that Steve is like a sweet Котик and she might not be able to hide her feelings. And Steve is confused. A series of Romanogers fluff based on the song of the same title. No specific timeline to stress on. Enjoy!
1. Princess

**A/N:** I've written another story!

This is based on a certain Russian song entitled Котик (Kotik). Because it's Russian, the point-of-view of this story will be from Natasha. It's just a series of fluffs that will encompass some parts of the song. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Котик (Kitty)**

Natasha looked at the sleeping soldier on the couch. She was on the way to the kitchen when she sighted Steve, snoozing because of tiredness. She tried to resist the urge but she ended up kneeling in front of him, looking at his relaxed features.

She gave a small smile, one that would look like a smirk, and patted his unkempt hair (there was no reason to make it military clean, anyway).

When Steve closely opened his eyes, he recalled being touched on the cheek, breathed a word, and the clicking of heels.

"Котик …" he remembered hearing that word, making him a bit confused.

* * *

" _ **I decided long time ago that I will never fall in love again.**_

 _ **But then you appeared my kitten..."**_

"Cap, stop treating me like a fucking princess," Natasha snapped as she watched the super soldier multi-tasking: putting pressure on her bleeding leg and avoiding attacks by raising his shield up.

"Am I?" he managed to ask in a grunt as he deflected more bullets. "I don't think you can stand up in that bad leg.

"Well, try me," she dared. She picked up her gun and tried to stand up. However, she realized that the leg injury was really bad. She probably broke, or even shattered, her bone. Steve caught her in time.

"Romanoff, if you're going to act like you can do everything, you're gonna get yourself killed," he said like an old father. "Here, hold this." He handed his shield to her and scooped her up, bridal-style.

Natasha hoped her was not looking and she hoped the other Avengers weren't looking because she felt her cheeks becoming red. "Rogers, I've been through worse!" she shouted, but her voice was drowned by the gunshots.

"Try to shield both of us while I try to get you out of here," he said before standing up from behind the rubble. The spy could only nod wordlessly. She tried not to be distracted with the princess-like help she was receiving by trying to use the shield not just to protect them but also to deflect bullets.

"Good job, Romanoff," she heard the captain sigh as he continued running. At least the number of people attacking them were fewer. He was breathing heavily and she felt his grasp on her falter for some seconds.

Natasha noticed his change in posture so she decided to be more useful by using her comm. "Hey, guys, anyone wants to help us?" she called out through the noise.

At that exact moment, Tony was suddenly hovering above them. "Oooh, this is a nice honeymoon prep," he joked as he saw the two.

"Shut up and blow this place," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh right. One blow coming right up," the Iron Man said, causing Natasha's eyes to roll. He released some small missiles that hit everyone while the spy raised the shield to protect the both of them.

After the dust and smoke settled, Tony landed to meet his comrades. Steve was still carrying Natasha, bridal-style. Clint jumped down, saw the scene, and opened his mouth. However, the Widow's glare was enough to shut him up.

"Let's not stay here," the captain ordered. "Natasha's leg is in bad shape. We need medical." He took the shield from her hand and placed it behind him. "Hey, are you with me?"

She could only smile weakly as a response. "Yeah, Cap. Still alive… but not really kicking."

He smirked at her quip. "That means you're fine. Let's go back to the quinjet and patch you up."

"Cap?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down now? I told you, I'm not some kind of princess."

"Oh but you are," he commented with a small smile. "Just let me do the hard work for now." He looked at her with a soft smile, an assuring smile that he had not seen from anyone else. Clint could only give that childish smile followed by a hit on the head. It was nothing like this.

"Yeah, Nat. leave it to the knight," Clint sniggered as they all walked back to their quinjet.

Steve placed her on a makeshift table reserved for the most injured member and ripped the leg part of her catsuit (it was ripped anyway).

"That looks bad," Tony said with a disgusted face. "Do some analysis, please…"

Steve just placed the bad leg on the table. "Hey soldier, it ain't that bad," she said, trying to hide her wince as she moved the wrong way. As she gripped Steve's shoulder, she heard him groan. That's when she saw a bullet wound on his shoulder. "This one is!" she said angrily. "How long have you had this wound?" She realized why he suddenly had a moment of weakness earlier.

Steve grunted, "I think it would be better if you don't touch it."

"You need more help than I do…"

"Natasha. Honestly? I'm okay."

"Okay my ass." She clicked her tongue as she half-pulled Steve to lie on the table. She used her good leg to balance herself. "Tony, can we get back to the tower faster?"

"I'm on it, Princess Natasha." Clint and Tony high-fived with a chuckle before hitting the controls, making the woman put a hand on her hips in dismay.

"Don't worry about me," Steve assured. However, his voice was as if he was being strangled. He might be a super-soldier but he's also human.

"Shut up," she just responded, attempting to use her cold voice. However, she looked at his blue eyes and felt as if she gulped hot soup. _"Stupid! You were shot and you even carried me out of that mess!"_ she thought as she applied pressure on his wound. "You're not invincible. You should stop jumping at every grenade you see."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, giving up. He grinned when he saw her chuckle. Natasha just kept on pressing on the wound using a white cloth that was later damp with red. The spy knew she could not hold herself up much longer; she felt the pressure she was giving becoming less and less. The woman realized that aside from the dumb injury, she was also suffering from overfatigue; it was a 72-hour stealth mission that led to all-out war, anyway.

Everything suddenly blacked out.

"Nat!" she heard his voice and felt an arm trying to break her fall.

Natasha woke up inside a white hospital room, her leg in a cast. She looked beside her and saw Steve sitting on a stool beside her, reading a book. She could see the bandage on his shoulder. "Hey soldier…"

"Hey…"

"How's your shoulder?"

He did not seem surprised at her question. "As far as I know, you're the one who passed out. How's your leg?"

"I'm fine. I can still hit you with this one," she joked, patting the cemented leg.

The man smiled. He placed the book down and heaved a sigh, his eyes closed. "Don't make me worry like that," Steve said, pulling the chair close to her bed. Knowing that this man could not utter a lie, Natasha knew that he was really worried when she was almost showered with bullets in the ruins.

She scoffed, trying to hide indifference in her voice, albeit with difficulty. "Says the guy who ran through a rain of bullets while he was wounded." She looked at his eyes. He laughed at her statement but the blue eyes were carrying a stare that would make any normal person follow orders. Gladly.

She was immune to that stare. _Was._

"Sir, yes, sir," she responded with a bored tone before lying down again.

She watched Steve flash a relieved smile. He stood up and offered her a water bottle and a straw. "Drink up, Nat."

"Stop treating me like a baby."

"That's an order, Romanoff."

She huffed before letting Steve help her drink. She gave an appreciative smile after the drink, making him look down in anxiety.

 _ **And then one morning, before I've had a chance to open my eyes**_

 _ **You're standing in front of me…**_


	2. Bored

**A/N:** Hello again! Here's an update. It gets cheesier and sappier, lol. Enjoy! :D

* * *

" _ **I was independent, but now it's so boring without you**_

 _ **You break my heart, you play with my soul..."**_

"Romanoff, what the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked. He was ready to hurl his shield to the intruder who entered his house while he was having a modest meal.

"Hey Cap, at ease!" she said, raising both of her arms in surrender. "Sorry, I barged in." She made her way towards the kitchen, uninvited, and saw Steve's plate. She wobbled a bit, making Steve run towards her to guide her steps. "Damn, this leg is sure ugly..." she laughed at herself.

She found Steve's worried face. "Nat, you went up through the window. I live in the fifth floor. Your leg is not 100% healed. You are putting yourself in danger."

The spy clicked her tongue. "Captain Rogers, I have faced goons, aliens, robots and whatnot. A fifth floor window is not enough to put me in danger," she said. The woman looked around and walked towards the soldier's prepared meal. "What is this abomination?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the food. "Is this what you ate in the 1940s?"

"Yeah, pretty much," the soldier answered with a serious face as he sat on his chair. "Sorry, I only made this meal for one." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't expect that you're coming."

Natasha found the way he spoke cute. _Too_ cute for his own good. "Steven Grant Rogers, you are actually considering to feed a woman like me this kind of food?" she asked jokingly. She found him blushing; he definitely did not know what to do with her response.

"Umm... we can probably order something outside?"

"Yeah, that would be a great idea," she replied with a small nod. "I'll do it." She took her personal phone and called for a delivery. "I can make you eat something more, I don't know, savory?"

He chuckled at her. There was a moment of silence as the soldier leaned on the kitchen countertop, staring at Natasha. "Hey, Romanoff..."

"Natasha if we're off duty..."

"Natasha. What brings you here?"

The woman sucked in a breath and pocketed her phone. "Well, I'm bored." Steve just looked at her quizzically. "I don't know. I just got in my quarters, found it too quiet than the usual... then..." She did not continue her musings as her eyes met his blue ones. _"It was really boring without you,"_ she admitted silently.

"...Then?"

She shrugged. "Kinda missed the explosions and gunshots I hear when I had to save your ass."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I also save your... _you..._ for your information." Steve was really a gentleman not to talk about her ass. She coughed to hide her giggle when she saw him a bit flustered. She smirked at him after gaining her own composure.

"Natasha, you..." Steve was unable to finish when they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, it's here," he said, walking towards the door to get their order.

Natasha made herself comfortable and sat on the couch in the living room. She grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. Nothing spiked her interest so she decided to close it instead. The spy folded her arms, rested her head on the couch, and sighed. She was really bored. But she did not know why Steve's apartment was the first location she could think about. The guy's more boring than a veteran. Well, he's technically one.

"You ordered pizza?" he asked as he balanced the box on his one hand.

She nodded. "Why, captain? Would you prefer eating your boiled potatoes?" She used her skills to get the pizza box from his hand and placed it on the living room table.

"I thought you said something more savory?"

"Well, if you are expecting to eat something like fine dining, go eat with Stark." She opened the box. "This looks nice," she said, wrinkling her nose at the smell that made her hungrier.

"No eating in the living room," Steve said sternly.

Natasha just pouted and grabbed a slice, munching happily on the couch and deliberately letting crumbs fall on it. "You're a boring grandpa."

"Well, if you think I'm boring," a smirk graced his facial features as he sat across her, "Why are you here then?"

"Because I'm bored."

"You don't make any sense," he said in disbelief.

"I make perfect sense. I'm the Black Widow," she shrugged. She smiled at him. She couldn't really classify that smile as a smirk but she was definitely amused with his reaction. She was enjoying this, comfortable with this. "You know what? Come here and let's watch less boring stuff," she patted the space beside her on the couch. The soldier sighed and sat beside her. The two started watching random shows (Natasha always changed the channels).

Natasha felt her eyes getting heavy; she let her head tilt on Steve's lean shoulder and felt him shudder a bit; she might have hit the gunshot wound.

"Ooops, sorry," she whispered.

She was unable to make any remarks when the man patted her head and kept it in place. "You might break your neck, Nat," he cooed; her head was bobbing back and forth in sleepiness.

Natasha smiled as she closed her eyes, loving the warmth this gentleman was giving off. She noticed the silence as Steve closed the TV. He did not make any attempt to move as she placed an arm around him.

"You're so warm… I like it," she said as if she was drunk. Her heart was beating furiously; her mind was spinning but she did not care. She let herself drift into sleep, waving away her torn thoughts as he patted her hand that was on his chest.

Natasha woke up as a ray of sunlight hit her eyes. He found Steve still in the same awkward position last night. It was as if he did not move just to make her comfortable. It was her turn to gently place his head on her shoulder before she dozed off again with a smile on her face.

 _ **And I don't mind…**_

 _ **But as soon as I fall asleep…**_

 _ **You're right here…**_


	3. Lights

**A/N:** Hey fellas! Today's a special day so I'm gonna put up an update! I think I have established that this is a random story so I hope this is good. :)

* * *

 _ **From morning till night, I can't stop thinking of you**_

 _ **To be with you alone for a brief moment**_

 _ **I'm spinning, trying to sleep, but I wake up right away**_

"It's 3 AM in the morning…" he yawned.

"I can't sleep," she simply said. She was in a tank top and pajama pants. It was one of those days when they were all staying in the same tower.

"I see," Steve just replied groggily, stepping aside to let her enter. She walked around the room knowingly; she had been a visitor in this area too often. "How may I help you with that problem?" he asked with his genuine gentleman demeanor. She wanted to giggle at how cute he looked, sleepy and all that.

She smirked. "I'll take your bed," she said, walking casually to the super soldier's bed. She rolled around, wrapping the covers around her like she was a burrito. She liked the scent. It was so _Steve_.

She heard Steve chuckle. "I'll just get a pillow and sleep on the couch," he replied. However, before he could grab the pillow, he was pulled down by the mischievous spy.

"I won't be able to sleep if you're not beside me… FYI," she said as if it was universal truth.

"But Natasha that's…" it seemed like her proposition woke him up and made him blush.

"C'mon, Steve, it's the 21st century." She tugged harder. Captain America, in normal situations, wouldn't be toppled by this force but it seemed like resistance was futile. He let himself fall on the soft bed, flat on his face.

"You can take the covers, then," he just said, giving up. He tried to occupy a small part of the king-sized bed, giving Natasha full access to the three-fourths of it. This was a difficult feat given his size.

Natasha crawled towards him like a caterpillar (she was still in a 'blanket burrito') and placed her arm over his chest. "Now, now, Steve, get yourself comfortable…"

"I'm not… uncomfortable…" he mumbled.

"Shut up," she said, teasing him further. "Besides, the reason why I can't sleep is not because of the bed… give me some of your body heat, won't you?"

"You took all of my blankets and you tell me that you need my body heat?" he said tiredly.

She just shot a look at him, a look that was enough to make him sigh in surrender. Beneath that look, she tried to conceal that Steve's presence made her feel at ease, especially in her sleepless nights. Sharing his body heat would be a bonus, of course.

"Well, your metabolism makes you a human fireball or something. I kinda remember that guy who is always hot..." She saw that Steve raised an eyebrow at her, "... Yeah, the Human Torch... or something," she giggled as she snuggled closer, putting the blanket over the two of them. At first, he was really bothered with the arrangement but later on, she sensed that his shoulders were relaxed.

"Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I turn the lights off?"

"That's kinky, Steve."

He sighed and scratched his forehead a bit. "I asked that question because I want to know if you'd rather sleep without the lights."

She raised her head and looked at the captain's eyes. "I like to sleep with the lights off but what about you?"

She watched him smile a little, that kind of smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'll close the lamp, then."

"Wait a minute. You're not afraid of sleeping in the dark, are you?" She sat up, waiting for his reply. He did not answer. "Come on... say something!"

He took a deep breath. "I don't really like sleeping in the dark. It makes me think of a lot of things... like being in ice inside a dark place." He then looked at her. "But it doesn't matter. If sleeping with lights makes you uncomfortable, I'll close it." He reached out for the light switch but she held his hand, stopping him.

"If it makes you upset, don't."

"But..."

"Stop being a martyr, Steve. It's alright for me."

"Natasha..."

Their banter made the spy want to hit Steve... hard. "You've done a lot of sacrifices, already, soldier. I'm okay."

"I know I'll be fine," he just replied. "You're here, anyway." Because she had a lag time processing what he said, Steve was able to close the lights with a click. Natasha watched his silhouette lie down. She was glad that the lights were closed since she felt the blood rise up to her cheeks.

"You're so stubborn," she whispered, ruffling his hair before placing an arm around him. She noticed how his muscles tensed and how he was not moving. The spy shook her head. She sat up and opened the lamp again. Steve turned around and she just smiled at him. _"It's okay,"_ she mouthed.

They both lay down on the bed. She noticed the difference; he was more relaxed. She gave a smile of relief before she went to bed, lying on her side to watch the soldier's back. She tried to shake off what he said earlier. The thought of Steve Rogers relying on her made her feel special.

She was still unable to sleep. "What an annoying Котик," she muttered after she saw that the clock registered 5 AM.

 ** _"And maybe, love will help_**

 _ **To turn a magic dream into reality for the one who is head over heels in love"**_


	4. Rose

**A/N:** Hey, soldiers! I'm here for an update. Hope you all enjoy and hope to see some feedback as well (I kinda assume that my Natasha characterization is quite off but anyway, she's such a high level and deep individual so yeah, let's just enjoy). :)

* * *

"I'm in position," she said through her comm, slurping her cold coffee.

"Good, just wait there," she heard Steve talk.

"You know, I don't really like this…"

"What?"

"I hate missions where I don't know 100% of the information…" she said with a shrug. She smiled at the waiter who gave her order.

She heard the super soldier cough from the other side of the line. "Romanoff, that's because the second part is not your mission."

"What? You know about this? Not fair."

"Says the one who goes into a sub-mission without my permission…"

"Ha ha…"

"Excuse me," a waitress said, grabbing Natasha's attention. She was holding out a long-stemmed red rose. "For you."

"Oh, I didn't order this," she replied. She heard chuckles from the other line, making her smirk. "I mean, is this even part of the menu?"

"Well, if you ask for it, it will be." Natasha looked up and saw Steve sitting some two tables across her, waving his hand. There was an identical rose on his table.

"Rogers, ha ha," she tried to laugh drily but it was of no use. Natasha half-hoped that the signal reception of the comm hid her surprise. "What is the rose for?" She showed an exaggerated surprised face that he could definitely see. "Oh my god, you're practicing how to flirt!" Steve laughed. She watched him shrug his shoulders. _"Damn, Steve…"_ she cursed in her mind. "This is so old-fashioned, Captain grandpa."

"I'm not practicing how to flirt, Na-Romanoff… "

"Nuh-uh, everybody needs practice. And admit it, your flirting methods sucked."

"I told you I'm not practicing nor flirting." He crossed his arms. "And stop calling me grandpa."

She clicked her tongue, watching him fidget in his seat. _"You're such a bad liar, you know?"_ "Why are you so offended, Captain grandpa?"

"You know what, Romanoff?"

She smirked and folded her arms, letting her back rest on the chair. The spy's senses were still on alert but she was enjoying the view of Steve Rogers acting like a kid caught stealing candy. "I know. This is definitely new."

"Yeah, I just saw this poor kid selling roses. Decided to buy them. They're beautiful, right?" She watched him raise another rose. "I still have an extra here."

"You're an ass," she replied. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "So you played charity by buying worthless roses from a kid?" She showed a mock hurt face. But deep inside, she felt a bit disappointed because the flowers were not really that special.

"No, not like that," he said, scratching his head. "I really bought them for you."

"Oh really…" she said, trying to look coldly amused. "Not really a rose person…"

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I…" she sighed as she noticed her emotions getting revealed. "You know, Cap, we're having a mission right now."

"I'm multi-tasking," he said, trying to mimic her when she uttered the same words before. The woman placed the rose near her nose before rolling her eyes.

"Finish this mission, then give me more flowers on our date…" she said, winking before standing up from her seat.

"D-date? Wait, Natasha…!" He tried to act cool but his eyes were wide as he saw the spy stand up confidently, taking out the gun from her coat. "You are compromising the mission!"

"I'm ending it rather quickly." She ignored the captain shouting at her; she continued walking casually towards the target while still playing with the rose on her hand. She did not really want to get rid of it because Steve gave it, so she tucked it inside her brown coat.

The mission was definitely a success; a few hours later, the partners-in-mission were inside a black van that would take them back to the headquarters for debriefing. Natasha was leaning on the window, breathing heavily. "God, I'm tired," she said in between breaths. She glanced at Steve, whose eyes were closed. She knew that he was definitely not sleeping. She noticed the tinge of red, a squished rose tucked in his uniform. Natasha smirked. She patted her own rose, still intact inside her coat, and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Cap, I thought I said earlier that we'll finish this mission, then we'll have a date."

"Uh-huh," he just replied, opening one eye to acknowledge her talking.

"Let's ditch debriefing," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No, we're not going to do that…"

"Rogers, you already compromised the mission…"

He raised an eyebrow. "By buying the roses? It didn't even change the course of the mission! You're the one who…" He was silenced when he found the spy's face inches away from his. They were already sharing the same breath. "Romanoff… what…?"

The Black Widow grabbed the other rose. "Thanks," she said with a wink. He closed his eyes as Natasha closed the distance, giving him a light kiss on the lips. That shut him up. "Still feeling uncomfortable?" she asked with a small smile. She surprised herself when she did the act because there was no excuse; they weren't hiding from HYDRA agents and they were safe inside that van (even the driver wouldn't be able to see them).

"Not exactly…" he said with a slightly confused frown. She knew that he would want to ask why she kissed him but she also knew that Steve would shut up.

The Black Widow kicked the van door open. "Then let's go! We have a date to accomplish!"

Steve just shrugged as he jumped after Natasha. "Fury's definitely gonna kill us."

"Oh you poor Котик…" she remarked after she rolled on the gravel and landed on her feet. They both stood up. Natasha held Steve's hand as if making sure that he wouldn't escape. He looked at her, surprised, but then he smiled.

"Where to, Nat?"

 _ **Since then I never let go of your hand**_

 _ **Now I know for sure that I dream not in vain**_


	5. Nudes

Hello, soldiers! I'm sorry I kinda forgot my scheduled update. Anyway, here's a new chapter! I am aware that I am very much inspired by other fics I see around but I do hope I can give my own flavor to these themes. Anyway, UPDATE (this is kinda short though)! :)

* * *

Natasha laughed when she saw Steve drop his painting materials. "At ease, soldier," she said with a wink. She was lying on his bed on her elbow, one of his books open.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged as she sat up. "Nothing. Just chillin'." She eyed the painting materials on the floor; one of the cans were dripping. "I guess you won't have red paint anymore."

The captain looked at the floor and immediately tried to salvage the remaining red paint. "I… I didn't expect you to be here," he said as he took all the fallen brushes and paint cans.

"C'mon, Steve. We all know that you're an artist. What is embarrassing about today?" she asked. She stood up and walked towards him, making him notice that she was wearing one of his white shirts. It was bigger than her size so her left shoulder was exposed.

Steve sighed as he placed his stuff on the table. He smiled a little as he saw that his canvass was still white. "Natasha, I don't really draw in the presence of other people."

She narrowed her eyes. "Hmm… that's bullshit. You're probably going to draw nudes."

"Nudes?" the soldier repeated, his eyes widening and his cheeks becoming red. "I haven't…"

Natasha smirked. She was sure she got it this time. "You haven't seen a naked woman since the 1940s?" Steve looked flabbergasted, looking at her as if she was committing a mortal sin. "Oh my god… you need to be baptized or something!" She walked towards the bed and touched the hem of Steve's large shirt.

"Natasha, what the hell…?"

"I can offer my services for free," she said with a goofy, rather than seductive, wink. "Just as long as you don't sell it somewhere. I'll have the rights for it." She turned around so that only her back could be seen and lifted the shirt a bit, revealing her short shorts and a small portion of her back.

"Natasha, noooo!" the soldier shouted. She knew that he was probably like a tomato. She wanted to see that face but she kept on teasing him further by kneeling on the bed, still not facing him.

She turned her head towards him. "So… topless? Full frontal nude? What's your pick, Mr. artist-soldier?" She caught sight of his tomato-red face, his hand covering his eyes, even though she knew that there was a slit and he could clearly see her.

Steve sighed and turned his back. "Nat, I do want to paint you. But not naked."

Her eyes gleamed. "So you do want to paint me!" she said, trying to hide her excitement by raising an eyebrow.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. But apparently, I don't have enough red paint now," he said, holding up the remaining contents of the can. Natasha tried to hide her big grin. He was really about to paint her.

"How are you going to paint without a subject?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and then started to busy himself on his painting setup. The spy watched him intently. He was a bit obsessive in arranging the different paintbrushes and small cans of paint. She patiently waited for his answer as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I… I guess I'd try to paint you based on how I remember you," he answered sheepishly.

" _Damn you, Steve! You are becoming illegally cute!"_ she thought. His words shot her, making her feel uncomfortable as she felt her heart rate increase.

"Oh, since your subject is here, why don't you paint her according to how you see her?" Steve looked at her, surprised. "I don't want you messing with my look so you have to be accurate!" she added sternly, positioning herself on the bed by sitting and crossing her legs. She fixed her hair, making it intentionally messy, and let one of her shoulders exposed.

"W-well…"

"Make sure that I'll look pretty, 'kay?"

"But you are… beautiful," he murmured as he started to use a pencil to sketch the outline.

Natasha blushed. She cleared her throat. "If I like this one, I'll commission a nude painting," she joked, winking again and making Steve gulp.

"I'll make a good one then," he said with a small smile before busying himself. "Don't move."

After sitting like a statue for about an hour, Steve decided to stand up for a break. "Just make sure you know your last position," he chuckled before he left the room. "And don't peek!" he shouted from afar. His words made Natasha more curious about the painting. She sneakily tiptoed towards the canvass and looked at his work of art.

"Like the wings?" she tried to hide her gasp when she saw Steve leaning by the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't really see myself as an angel, Rogers."

"Well, you would be a good-looking angel," he shrugged. "Back in position," he said in his commanding tone.

"Sir, yes, sir," she said, going back to the bed and trying to hide a big grin on her face.

" _ **You're right here, and I grow wings on my back**_

 _ **And flying above the ground, I'm dreaming only about one thing"**_


	6. Flirt

Hey, soldiers! I'm almost at the end of this fluffy short series. I still want to continue writing for this favorite pairing of mine but I still don't know what to do next (I just have random story files without any direction, lol). But I hope you enjoyed this series... somewhat. Please give a review, will you? Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

" _ **And maybe we can break the shackles оf a dream,**_

 _ **And be together forever…"**_

"You know what, Natasha?"

"Hmm…?"

"I told you before, I'm 95, I'm not dead…"

"Do you need a cane? Or a wheelchair?"

"That's ridiculous…"

"So, why did you bring up your age, then, Captain grandpa?" she asked, leaning her chin on her hand. They were inside a small diner; Natasha was sipping a milkshake and Steve was staring at his untouched sandwich.

"I'm not that dumb not to know that you're flirting with me."

Natasha let out a fake gasp. "You figured?"

He glared at her, trying to force her to listen. "What I'm saying is that, you gotta stop flirting with me," he said. He looked at the ground and the spy thought his eyelashes were long and amazing. She was not replying so Steve cleared his throat.

Natasha faked a hurt face, which was not really fake because she was indeed hurt. "Why not? Scared to be called a pedophile?" She flashed a smirk. "Or do you think I'm too much to handle…?"

Steve sighed once again. He was used to this woman's witty comebacks that he expected them even before he opened his mouth. "It's not like that, Natasha." He pursed his lips, trying to find the right unoffending words. "I just think it's inappropriate."

She clicked her tongue. She was actually offended but she hid it behind a smile. "And so, what is appropriate then, Mr. Smarty-pants?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit. She just hoped he did not notice.

Steve narrowed his eyes, thinking of what to say next. "Natasha…"

"You know what, I'm heading back to my apartment, Rogers," she said. There was a burning sensation in her chest. Anger, probably.

"Natasha…"

By impulse, she took the hidden pistol from inside her clothes and pointed it at the soldier, making his and the waitress' behind the counter eyes widen. "Shut up, Rogers. I'm going home."

She walked briskly out of the diner to look for her car. She saw Steve' motorcycle and remembered that she went there with him earlier. She slapped her forehead in frustration. "Natasha, what was that?" she asked herself, pacing back and forth, thinking of what to do next. She definitely could not face the soldier after that brief emotional moment. From the corner of her eye, she saw Steve recovering from the shock, standing up to follow her. She sprinted out of the area. Technically, Steve would be able to catch her but she had faith that he would stay put.

"That jerk!" she said, grabbing a small knife and throwing it to the wall like a dart. She was not as good as Clint but she was able to hit the center of a painting on her wall. "What's wrong about flirting?"

She let herself fall on her couch, thinking. Flirting had been part of her element; it has been very useful in a lot of her missions. But flirting with Steve was different. She flirted with him not because he was a target or anything. She just genuinely enjoyed teasing him. She contemplated on the usage of the word _like_.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock from the door. "Natasha…?" That was definitely Steve's voice.

She stared at the door intently, unwilling to answer the door. He kept on knocking politely even though he was forced to stand there for about ten minutes. "Natasha, I'm sorry about the things that I said earlier. Let me explain. Can you face me at least?"

The spy looked at the door as if it was a TV screen, amused at the captain. He was definitely patient but also persistent. "Natasha?"

She took a deep breath and got up, making her way towards the door. She opened it a little, just enough to see Steve's kicked puppy face. "What?"

"I'm really sorry."

"That's not enough," she said, looking at the ceiling.

Steve opened the door for her and she saw him carrying some roses, identical to the ones he gave in their mission. "Natasha…?" he said expectantly.

"I told you I'm not a rose person," she replied. She tried to act cold but Steve's puppy eyes and the peace offering roses were too much for her icy heart. "Bet you saw another poor kid selling roses."

Steve looked at the ground and gave a shy smile. "Natasha, just hear me out, okay?"

"You have," she glanced at her wristwatch, "30 seconds."

He sucked in a breath. "I didn't really want to offend you, Natasha. I just don't want you flirting with me because…" He looked ridiculous, as if he could not breathe.

"You have 15 seconds left, Rogers," she said, stomping her foot impatiently.

"…because…"

"What?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's really difficult for me, Natasha!"

"Steve… What is difficult?" she asked curiously, noticing that he looked like he would be attacked by asthma even though that was scientifically impossible. _"This guy is hopeless."_

"It's… it's like you're giving me false hopes…" he murmured.

"F-false hopes?"

Steve looked crestfallen. "I think I'm falling for you, Natasha. And everytime you flirt with me, you give me hope that you feel the same." He looked at the side, unable to look into her eyes. "But I do understand that flirting is just… a habit of yours."

Her lip twitched. She slammed the door behind her and leaned her head, breathing heavily. _"Oh my… Steve is falling for me?"_

She heard him murmur apologies and words of regret, making her feel upset. She tried to feel the other side of the door, tried to sense Steve's movements through the little noises she could hear. There was a faint scratching of gravel on wood.

"No, Natasha, no," she murmured to herself, gently banging her head on the wood. She balled her fists as if it trying to control herself. She noticed that the sound was slowly fading away. Steve was walking away.

"Damn it!" she cursed herself for being openly emotional. She opened the door, managed to grab Steve by his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. He noticed how his shoulders tensed at the action. He was probably surprised by her. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe.

"What was...?" he asked, dazed. His eyes were adorably confused, like those of a child's.

Natasha took a deep breath and mustered a smirk. "Do you honestly believe that I'm flirting with you because it's a habit?" she asked, cocking her eyebrows. She watched as he rubbed the back of his head. "I only flirt with you, and only you," she pointed at him. "God, Rogers, that serum probably made your skull thicker!"

"But... you always set me up on dates," he said in a small voice, trying to find logic in everything.

"Steve, that was, like, years ago," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. Her smile disappeared when she saw one of the neighbours looking at them. She gave him a death glare, making him scramble for his door. "Come inside, soldier, we need to sort out our feelings." She held his hand, but this time, she let their fingers intertwine.

"I love you, Natasha," he said bashfully.

The female did not reply but she squeezed his hand. She could not use words to express how she felt towards the soldier. She pulled him by his shirt and gave him a soft kiss. "I know," she whispered.

"I'll always be here for you," he added, kissing her forehead.

"You are such a sap, Captain," Natasha chortled.

He smiled at her. "I'm serious, Romanoff," he glared.

Her giggles faded away and she looked at him with a straight face. She was happy but she was also worried. "This is weird, Steve..." She flashed a smile. "But I like it..."

"I'm glad you do." They remained on the spot; Natasha's arm around Steve's neck and the man's arms resting on her hips.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I'll call you my Котик," she said with a large grin.

"What's that?"

"It's a secret," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, as long as it's not bad language," he replied, looking unsure.

"Trust me..." Natasha said, kissing him before breaking off. "Let's go, Котик?" she held out Steve's motorcycle keys. "Let's drive away to see the stars and whatever..."

"I thought I was the only sap here," he said with a chuckle.

" _ **And maybe, love will help**_

 _ **Turn a magical dream into reality, where there is only you and me..."**_


	7. котик

**A/N:** Dear everyone, thanks for bearing with me and reading this story. I saw that a lot have read this and I do appreciate that I did not receive any flak (crossing fingers about this) for this simple story.

Like I said, I still want to write for this pairing so I hope the plot bunnies give birth soon! ;)

Do enjoy, thanks!

* * *

"Hey, punk, what are you doing with that Russian dictionary?" Bucky asked, purposely hitting his friend with his metal arm.

"I'm looking for this certain word," Steve responded, closing the book. "But I guess, searching for it is harder because I'm not really familiar with the writing system." He leaned on his elbow. "Speaking, a bit. But writing, no idea..."

"First of all, Steve, we have what we call the internet nowadays..."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Second of all, you're forgetting that I know Russian," Bucky said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah..." Steve nodded again. "So maybe you can help me?"

"What's this intriguing word?" the Winter Soldier sat down on the opposite couch.

"Well, Natasha calls me 'kotik'..." He tried to pronounce it the way she did. He watched Bucky as his serious, cocky look slowly turn into sniggers and uncontrollable laughter that went on for a minute.

"What? She called you that?" Bucky managed to say in between fits of laughter, slapping his knee.

Steve eyed his friend. _"I thought she said it's not a bad language..."_ he thought. He pursed his lips. "When you're done laughing, I guess you can tell me what that damn word means," he said in a calm manner, a scarily calm manner.

Before Bucky could stop, they heard a voice coo from the doorway. "Котик!" Natasha said.

"Hey, your master is looking for you," Bucky said, laughing again.

"You jerk," he sighed.

Natasha entered the room and saw the two boys: one laughing like it was the end of the world, and one glaring. She placed an arm around Steve. "So, what are you two doing?" She turned to Bucky. "Hey."

"Hey, Natasha," he replied with a nod, a big grin still plastered on his face. "I think it's my turn to leave," he said, standing up and leaving the room. "Take care of this big Котик..." he added, making Natasha snort and Steve looking irritated.

After their friend left, Natasha sat on Steve's armrest. "Hey soldier, why are you looking grumpy?" she asked, ruffling his hair. She saw the large dictionary and realized the situation. "If you want to learn Russian, why don't you ask me?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm the genuine Russian. Bucky is like... adopted..." Her exaggerated actions made Steve laugh a bit.

"Nat?"

"Yes?"

"What is Котик?"

Natasha closed her eyes. Steve knew that everytime she did this, she was trying to control her feelings. But this was probably a simpler situation. Her lips were pursed and when she opened her eyes, she looked at him as if she was judging him from head to toe.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do you like to call me like that?"

"Is it wrong?"

Steve placed a hand on his temple. "Natasha, you're answering my questions with questions. I bet this is just a simple thing but you're making it complicated."

"Oh, my little Котик is upset," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. It was making him more irritated. "Do you want me to sing a song?" she asked him in a whisper as she played with his messy hair. Steve's eyes grew wide. He knew that his eager look was not missed by the spy because she smirked at him.

"A song won't make things better," he replied. He was confused on why she's dodging to answer this simple question. It's not like she would reveal some kind of dirty secret by answering that question.

"C'mon, soldier, I'm just trying to make you feel better," she said. Her hands snaked to his arms and she pulled him to the couch.

"I thought I was the only sappy one here," he said. However, he hung his head low, trying to hide his blush. "But I am curious about your singing voice. Do you really sing?"

"Steve," she said haughtily, "I am very talented. That's part of my resume, FYI." She closed her eyes, placed her head on the man's shoulder, and started to hum a tune while playing with his hand. "Давно решил, что не влюблюсь я больше никогда, И тут, явилась ты, мой котик.. котик.. котик… котик…"

 _("I decided a long time ago that I'll never fall in love again  
But then you appeared, my kitten-kitten-kitten-kitten  
I was independent, but now it's so boring without you  
You break my heart, you play with my soul_

 _And maybe, maybe we can  
Break the shackles of a dream, and we'll be together forever  
And maybe, love will help  
Turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me_

 _And then one morning, before I've had a chance to open my eyes  
You're standing in front of me, my kitten-kitten-kitten  
Since then I never let go of your hand  
Now I know for sure that I dream not in vain…")_

Steve and Natasha's hands were absentmindedly playing, touching, and holding. The soldier was enjoying his love singing to him. The words did not make sense, like what he always perceived the spy when she did ridiculous things, but they sounded good.

Natasha faced him as she sang the last lines of the song. "И может любовь поможет, В реальность превратить волшебный сон, тому кто по уши влюблен…!"

 _("Maybe we can_ _  
_ _Break the shackles of a dream, and we'll together forever_ _  
_ _And maybe, love will help_ _  
_ _Turn a magic dream into reality for the one who is head over heels in love…")_

"The song didn't make sense," Steve said, making the redhead pout. "But I know it's good," he added, kissing her lips.

"я люблю тебя моя котик…" she said in return, placing her arms around him.

"Me too…"

Natasha's head shot up. "Hey, are you saying that I'm also a dirty old man?"

The super soldier chortled. "Natasha, I may not be that familiar with the Russian language but I do know what you're trying to say and it's not 'dirty old man'."

Natasha smirked at him. "Whatever suits you, captain."

"I love you too," he replied with a chuckle. He did not get the answer that he wanted but he knew it wasn't so bad to be called like котик.

* * *

"я люблю тебя моя котик…" - I love you, my kitty.

котик - Kitty


End file.
